RAW (Episode 53) - Results (WWE2K18)
The 3 July Year IV Episode of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, produced by 2KEPGames and uploaded on their YouTube Channel, which took place on July 3, Year IV at Meadowlands Arena in East Rutherford, New Jersey Summary Returning for the first time since failing to win the WWE Championship at King of the Ring, Shinsuke Nakamura opened the broadcast with the intent of responding to Bray Wyatt's cryptic message from last week but before "The King of Strongstyle" could utter a single word the lights went dark and once they returned, the WWE Champion - flanked with his new "sheep" Curtis Axel & Bo Dallas - surrounded the ring and Nakamura stood his ground until he made one mistake, turning his back on "The Eater of Worlds", who laid out Nakamura with the Sister Abigail. The scheduled opening contest between Carmella and Alicia Fox was cut short with the debut of The IIconics (''Billie Kay'''' & Peyton Royce''), who attacked Fox, sending the bold message that they are here to takeover the RAW Women's Division. Backstage, Tyler Breeze showed no remorse for his betrayal of Fandango last week and proclaimed that it is his time to rise back to where he belongs, on top. Despite making his presence felt at King of the Ring and RAW last week, "The Scottish Psychopath" Drew McIntyre made his official in-ring return to RAW against his former tag team partner, Heath Slater. After making quick work of his former friend, McIntyre was met with vengeful Jeff Hardy who struck with a surprise Twist of Fate. Hardy's advantage was short when he couldn't connect with a Swanton Bomb when McIntyre moved out of the way and connected with a stiff headbutt before hitting the Claymore Kick, sending the message that he will not be stopped The night of returns continued as for the first time since coming up short in the WWE Championship Tournament, Apollo Crews returned to Monday Night RAW flanked with a new attitude and new aggression when he picked up a dominating victory over R-Truth before being congratulated by Zelina Vega, who Crews later revealed is his new adviser under the "Apollo Global" brand. Bobby Roode has been obsessed with AJ Styles as of late, feeling the need to one up "The Phenomenal One" and what better way then by making quick work of his opponent, Curt Hawkins - unlike Styles, who went to the limit with Chad Gable last week - and "The Glorious One" was a man of his word when he picked up the win after a Pump Handle Slam. But Roode wasn't finished when he continued the attack with a Double A Spinebuster before hitting the "Glorious DDT" on Hawkins. In turn, Styles stuck it to his longtime rival with a Phenomenal Forearm, proving that this thing between the two of them has only just begun. In the main event, the match between Becky Lynch and Natalya was not about the RAW Women's Title, it was about respect as Natalya feels that Becky has shown nothing but disrespect towards the women in the locker room ever since she became champion and after laying out the champion backstage last week, this match became official. Both women laid it all on the line, at one point it looked as if Becky was about to tap out to the sharpshooter, but in the end it came down to the arm as Becky continuously targeted Nattie's left arm until she finally dropped to her back to apply pressure with the Kimura Lock to score the victory but Lynch was not done when she applied the Kimura Lock again, completely separating the shoulder of Natalya until Nikki Bella made her shocking return to take the fight to Lynch, sending her crashing to the floor, saving her friend from further injury, but the damage was already done. New Interim General Manager of RAW, The Rock entered the arena to a ruckus ovation, returning to New Jersey for the first time in 4 years. "The Great One" had a major Judgment Day announcement involving the situation with the WWE Championship but before he could finish his statement, WWE Champion Bray Wyatt once again interrupted, getting in the face of The Rock, warning Rock that he hasn't forgotten their previous encounter in Dallas at WrestleMania 1 year prior. Rock went on to announce that Wyatt will defend his WWE Title once again against Shinsuke Nakamura at Judgment Day, that notion prompted Curtis Axel to attack The Rock from behind but "The People's Champion" was not about to take it laying down when he struck with a Rock Bottom to the "sheep" of Wyatt but that comeback was short lived when the WWE Champion struck the Interim GM with a Sister Abigail. When it looked as if Wyatt was on the verge of attacking Rock again, Shinsuke Nakamura rushed to the ring to attempt to make the save but was cut off by a massive man in a black sheep mask, who attacked the No.1 Contender ringside until he sent Nakamura into the ring for Bray Wyatt to feed on him with a Sister Abigail, standing tall to end the broadcast. Quick Results * Carmella vs. Alicia Fox (no contest) ** The IIconics interrupted and attacked Alicia Fox causing the match to be thrown out * Drew McIntyre def. Heath Slater * Apollo Crews def. R-Truth * Bobby Roode def. Curt Hawkins * RAW Women's Champion Becky Lynch def. Natalya (via Submission) Other on-screen talent External Links *Watch Full Show on YouTube (Link ) *RAW Top 5 Moments (Link ) Category:Shows Category:RAW Category:Results Category:Season Eight Category:RAW Season Eight Category:Season Finale